To Deny and Resist
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: 'Distance was good. Distance she could see. But with him so close, he clouded up her mind, clouded up what was right, and clouded up her set future with Will.' Set through the second movie. Jack dares Elizabeth to try and resist him. Elizabeth responds.


It was easy to deny what one wanted when alone and not in reach of temptation. But here she stood, his warm breath fanning her face, devilish eyes somehow smiling down at her. His lips were puckered into his infamous smirk and she wanted nothing more than to reach up on her tip toes…and…

"One day, you won't be able to resist." He whispered into her face. At that, gravity pulled her down with a start, and she found herself almost tripping in her haste to back away from him. Her eyes snapped back open, to see to see exactly what her mind had formed-yet it didn't do justice to the real thing. However, his face wrinkled with confusion at her sudden reaction, and Elizabeth found herself unable to do anything, that was proper. She licked her lips, removing traces of want from them, and straightened her mouth tightly.

"I doubt that." She found her voice, and finally responded coolly.

"From a distance, ye might." He held out his hand to demonstrate.

"But," and with this he jumped over to her, steadying her with two firm hands gripping her shoulders. Her face tightened with the close proximity, but her body disagreed to orders from her brain. Jack smiled as he felt her body tense, and then naturally relax.

"_Now?_ I don't think so, luv." She wished he wouldn't speak, because speaking acted as a pull, whereas silence was ignorance at their situation, and ignorance was bliss. She could pretend that there was nothing else in this, that it was just her and Jack, and she was free. A swan and a sparrow, completely different by eye but by nature the same.

Elizabeth opened her eyes again, and felt them pull into a frown. She then lifted her hands and shoved against Jack's firm chest. To her delight, he staggered back in surprise, and she realized that was the element that had made it possible to do so in the first place.

Distance was good. Distance she could see. But with him so close, he clouded up her mind, clouded up what was right, and clouded up her set future with Will. She huffed out a breath and crossed her arms against her chest in defiance.

"You listen to me, Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_."

"I don't _bloody care_ what, but just listen to me! You and I have _nothing_, we are_ friends_ and sorry to put a stop to your _delusional, sick_ fantasies, but you have to do something you don't seem to do often at _all._ Understand the _truth and respect it!_" She was very glad that the crew were not here to witness this, all were busy enjoying sleep which they desperately needed and others were doing jobs. Gibbs was steering and, even if he could hear from that distance, he was doing a very good job at being ignorant. Elizabeth didn't need the extra stress of the crew's dislike and distrust of her.

She looked back at Jack clearly, raising an eyebrow only to reinforce her anger in this. However, Jack was grinning, and the anger that was trying so hard to clutch at her heart suddenly melted. However, her features showed no sign of this internal battle, or the outcome.

"First of all, deary, may I just be so kind to point out ye have _no idea at all _what I'm thinking. Ye may be a lass, but ye don't know me. Secondly, _delusional sick fantasies_? Were ye not having one yeself when you were so close to me? With ye eyes closed and ye lips puckered up? Some might say ye a tease or a whore but I know ye, Lizzie. And thirdly, 'm a pirate, and yet, I have shown you good. Ye would not be alive if I hadn't have rescued you from drowning , and if I hadn't been there when ye went and got yeself kidnapped…maybe for selfish reasons but it doesn't matter in the end. And have I spoken up of that? No. So ye can be so kind, luv, to take all ye _nasty bratty_ words somewhere else, or, stick them-"

Elizabeth's hand shot out and cracked across his face before he could utter the rest of his sentence. The crack echoed through the ship, and this time Gibbs looked over, but by then Elizabeth's arm was already back by her side, yet Jack's face still hung over in the other direction.

"I did not deserve that." Jack said very quietly after he had turned to look back at her. His dark eyes were so unreadable, yet she felt a sudden sense of sadness sweep through her at the lost look on his face.

"Resistance is not a game to play Lizzie. But go on._ Play it_." He leaned close to her again, trapping her breath in her throat. He grinned as he noticed the tightness of her neck. He then cupped her chin roughly, making her look up at him.

"Play it with me. I _dare you_."


End file.
